


Same Old Story

by bunnyfacecucumber



Series: My Awful Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bad Poetry, Depression, Nonfiction, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfacecucumber/pseuds/bunnyfacecucumber
Summary: Original poem by mePart 2 of a series where I upload my poetry and hope you guys don't hate it





	Same Old Story

Into the woods,

Under the leaves.

Into the forest

With bundles of trees.

Up a small path

Hidden from sight.

Oaks all around pressed

Unnaturally tight.

Running away,

Begging you, please.

Just leave me alone;

Alone with the trees.

Light filters down

From way up above.

Pushed into fleeing

Because of your love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you, yeah you, hit that kudos button k?
> 
> thanks <3


End file.
